Lupusregina Beta/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Lupusregina Beta is a battle cleric and focuses on healing magic. Her stats are quite balanced. She has the highest overall stats among the Pleiades as well as the highest physical defense and resistance stats.Overlord Volume 08 Character Sheet: Lupusregina Beta As a lycanthrope, Lupusregina has the racial ability to transform into a werewolf.Overlord Manga Volume 04 Chapter 14: Pleiades However, she is weak against silver and similar metals, but she possesses resistance to other metals as well. Silver weapons would increase its damage done to her by 25 points, while weapons of other metals would do 10 points less damage. The final damage is calculated after subtracting defensive strength and the like, so if that value was zero, even a silver weapon would not be able to do her harm.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day During Ainz's mock battle against a doppelgänger version of Lupusregina, it is revealed that she possesses the ability to identify and pinpoint magically-stealth targets.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Active * All Greater Heal: A spell that that heals several of her allies' health. * Animal Instinct: It allows her to sense her target's thoughts. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility,' a spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. It makes Lupusregina completely invisible to anyone but those who used specialized magic to see her. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Cure Poison * Heal: A 6th-tier spell that is used for healing targets. * Fly: A 3rd-tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Middle Cure Wound * ' Regeneration': It single-target one ally's to be given recovery over time status.Mass for the Dead * Unnamed Spell: A spell that she used to kill a troll in Carne Village. Fire descends from the heavens, and forms a pillar of red light. Main Equipment * Crosier: Lupusregina's main weapon. It's an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back. It looks like an oversized religious symbol. The weapon’s dimensions and Lupusregina’s size are completely mismatched to the point of surrealism.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days * Unnamed Maid Armor: In the Web Novel, the skirt part of her maid uniform had a magical defensive plate made of a black magic metal on top of the cloth. In addition to that, it was three plates of magically transformed metal, adamantium, a mix of mithril and beliad, and a magic metal known as Galvoln. Her chest armor also used this as well. Of course, the magic added was top grade. Data Crystals that only Players that are over level 90 could get were used. If one thought about its defensive properties, rather than a maid uniform, it was more like Full Platemail armor.Overlord First Half Chapter 45: War Part 5 Trivia * Among the metals that can affect her, silver was the metal which Lupusregina hated the most. Even the thought of just touching one could disgust Lupusregina. Her sister Yuri Alpha considered silver to be the best metal to punish Lupusregina with. References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills